Luna Takuan
Luna Takuan (沢庵かおり Takuan Kaori) is a new Tamer and somewhat of the Peacemaker of the Digimon Tamers. Later, in the story, it's revealed that Luna is the Key of the Biomerge Digivolution. Also, her most powerful rival is Hotaru Arahi, Ravemon's ally, who is infected with the Dark Spore. Before Digital Dawn (Supposedly before and in Digimon Tamers) Luna never knew about her parents, they left her and her sister, Yumi Takuan with her grandma, Rumi, in Hawaii. One day, when Luna was 8 years old and Yumi was 3, her cousins Takato Matsuki and Kai Urazoe visited them, to pass the summer with them. That day, Luna was recovering from a high temperature fever and Takato thought she was bored, so Kai, Yumi and he took her to the beach. After an hour, they were drying themselfs with towels, but Takato forgot about giving a towel to Luna, then Rumi found Luna, floating in the sea, coughing intensely, her face purple. Kai and Takato quickly took her to a hospital and she nearly died. During this time, Takato felt guilty, because he forgot, Rumi told him that she was recovering from a high temperature fever and he often cried about this. When Luna, returned from the hospital, Takato apoloziged about what he had done (thinking she will never forgive him in his whole life), but Luna apologized saying: Sorry, If I made you worry and wasting your time, Takato. After, Luna's comment, Takato started crying and he promised, he will take more care of Luna. When she was 10, before Rumi died, she gave her necklace to Luna and told her that a part of her will be always with her. After Rumi's death, Luna suffered a lot. In her school, she was bullied by her classmates, for being such a weak person and wasting her time with kid's games. Then, she invented Tigresamon and wished she was real, because she doesn't want to be alone. When she was 12, along with Tigresamon and Yumi (she didn't know about Tigresamon's existence), she moved to Kyoto. They lived with an middle-aged couple who adopted them. Luna secretly pretended to be a Geisha, to help her adoptive parents with their Ikebana shop. She also began to go to a private school, where she didn't have luck to make friends. When Luna just turned her 13 years, she started to help Tigresamon to hide from Ravemon, the one who wanted to kill her, biomerge her data, use her powers to turn Digimons into weapons, create an army and destroy the bridge between the real world and the Digital World. She was in the Digital World, when the D-Reaper attacked the real world. Before, she moved to Takato's house, she transformed her straight very long brown hair to brown hair, slightly shorter with dark red-colored extensions. In Digital Dawn Luna moved to Takato's house and started to go to the same school as him. She meets Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino), with the one she doesn't get along well. When, she gets lost in school, she becomes friends easily with Jeri Katou (Juri Katou). Then, in her class she meets Henry Wong (Jenrya Lee), her best friend and of the one she hightly thinks of. He teaches her to be less shy and she teaches him to open his mind to every possibility. Although they’re good friends, she crushes on Henry, but she won’t admit to anyone except for Tigramon and Joanne, who is the one, she can trust to keep a secret. She's one of the most important characters in Digital Dawn. In the first 3 chapters,she has been one of the characters,who appeared the most, specially, when her Esper powers were revealed. She becomes the lead singer and guittarist of the band The Digitals. This will be surprised by someone, when she was singing a song she invented . Personality Luna is the most naive and inocent of the group. Although, people can treat her badly, she helps them and forgives them, because she doesn’t like to see someone suffer what she suffered all her life. She’s also very sensitive, kind, caring, shy, introvert, carefree, quiet, independent, somewhat of a tomboy and adventurous. During the story she changes completly. She transforms into a happy-go-lucky, outgoing, smart, captable and passionate person. Luna's personality will change during the story. In any kind of situations. For example: She's quite mature for her age, but in difficult situations, she can be very stubborn. Unlike Joanne, Luna keeps her feelings to herself and pretends to be stronger with the people around her. Luna has never been a sociable person, she has always been quiet and shy. It's shown in chapter 1, that Jeri's friends rejected her,calling her weirdo when she tried to talk to them. In the story, Luna will learn to believe in herself,to be more confident. Powers and Special abilities Unlike the rest of the Tamers, Luna was gifted with Paranormal Powers to help the Tamers to biomerge. She's often called The Key. However, this gift gives her certain special abilities. 2 of Luna's main powers are creating energy blasts from hands and eyes through emotions. Sometimes she uses this ability to help her friends to biomerge. Luna uses also Telequinesis to move things with her mind and this is the power she can't control very well, when she uses it, her eyes start glowing and an orange aura is shown around her body. She also has the ability to see people's auras and know if they are telling the truth or not, because when someone lies she can see it's aura turning black. Luna can't sense the presence of Digimons, but she can sense the presense of other creatures (EX: Vampires,Angels,Ghosts,etc). The Juggernaut weakens Luna's powers, fainting or feeling sick. She would be called an esper. Physical Apperance Luna is the most fashionable of the Tamers. She dresses up in a Gothic Punk/ Lolita Style. She generally uses accesories like ties, plaid skirts, shirts, leggings, including sometimes her grandma’s necklace. She uses patterns like, plaid, skulls, electric guitars, stripes, dots, big incriptions and animal print. She often uses dark colors like black,white and red and has interest in Victorian fashion. She uses her grandma’s necklace, a white T-shirt with an drawing of a music note, black suspenders, a jean skirts, black fingerless gloves,black leggings, a red undershirt and red platform boots. The reason she uses platform boots is because she has height problems. Sometimes, people confuse her with a 12 year old girl, because of her height. Luna's appearance often attacts boy's attention. This is shown in chapter 1, when Luna arrives to her class, lots of boys had an interest in her. The same happens with Henry, who at the beginning of the story developed somewhat of a crush on Luna, often blushing around her and secretly watching her in the cafeteria. Digital Dawn Wiki describes Luna, as a young girl, who does not only have a unique sense of fashion and elegance, but she also has extraordinary personality. Trivia * Luna takes on various similarities to Terra of Teen Titans and Katara of Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Luna's original name: Kaori (香り), means fragance, in japanese. * Luna's hairstyle is inspired on Dakota Fanning's character from the 2009 movie Push:Cassie Holmes Category:Main protagonists Category:Characters Category:Tamers Category:Humans Category:Espers